


Fantastic

by AnitaB



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: Pick any season two episode where they barely escape death after they’ve been separated, this is what should’ve happened after the ‘we made it’ hug.  The Doctor realizes just how important Rose is to him and shows her, finally.  Sooo happy romantic committed smut ahead. Ten/Rose.





	

Title: Fantastic  
Author: AnitaB  
Author’s Notes: Pick any season two episode where they barely escape death after they’ve been separated, this is what should’ve happened after the ‘we made it’ hug. The Doctor realizes just how important Rose is to him and shows her, finally. Sooo happy romantic committed smut ahead. Ten/Rose.

Fantastic  
By AnitaB

//Rose,\\\ Time, space, and the universe at large simply melted away as his Rose Tyler nearly flew into his arms across the debris. A slight stumble back later the universe was exactly as it should be: Rose’s arms around his neck, his crushing her against his chest. The doctor clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in the sweet-smelling warmth of her hair. “Rose, I almost lost you.”

Humans were amazing, especially this one, still able to breathe with a half-mad Time Lord wrapped around her ribs. “I’m here, Doctor, I’m here.” Her fingers clenched in the back of his trench coat, her arms tightening even more. “Couldn’ lose me if ya tried.”

He wanted to believe her. Desperately. But 900 years and the sight of horrors his sweet, brave girl couldn’t even imagine made him know the awful truth. Everyone left or was lost. He was always left alone.

Someday he would lose her. But not today. Today, right now, his Rose was warm, alive and clinging to his shoulders. In his arms, right where she was supposed to be. Today, he had her. “My Rose,” One arm weakly unwrapped from her ribs to run fingers along her cheek, lifting her face to his. Rose needed to see this coming. “I can’ lose you, Rose, I need you.” Her eyes met his, puzzled heat mixing with the strangest edge of hope. Here went nothing. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Soft, warm and sweet. And responding so eagerly.

Rose pressed closer, her fingers fisting in his hair and around a fold of his coat. //Yes, luv,\\\ It stopped being a simple press of lips and became an exploration the likes of which he’d never imagined, could never forget or get enough of.

“Doctor?” A breathless moan brushed his lips as she pulled back just enough to stare worriedly into his eyes. Rose didn’t even try to pull out of the fierce grip of his arms. “You sure ‘bout this, Doctor? ‘Cause, I don’ think I can go back.” The touch of her fingertips on his jaw made skin all over his body tingle with jealousy.

He felt himself smiling, one hand pressing her closer from the middle of her back. His other hand left her cheek to wait open for hers. “Absolutely,” He watched the smile slowly overtake her lips as her hand slipped into his. Perfect and trusting… just like always.

“Really?” Her eyes sparkled and her head tilted to the side. Lord he loved that look on her face. But this was neither the place nor the time for him to show her. Back to the Tardis, then.

“Really, really. Come with me, Rose Tyler?”

Her smile widened and her fingers tightened around his. “Anywhere and anywhen, Doctor. You know that.”

One more quick taste of her kiss, and the Doctor finally pulled back enough to move, to run.

Suddenly he was in a bit of a hurry.

000

She couldn’t believe it. But little Rose Tyler, former London shop girl could feel the difference, the change in ev’ry cell of her body. Running hand in hand like they had a thousand or more time from alien invasions to explosions, and she could tell. This was like nothing else they’d done. This was after he’d nearly cut off her air with a fierce hug and kissed her senseless.

This was a whole new world. This was heaven. This was her Doctor. And that, just ahead, was home. The Tardis.

Her free hand fumbled for the door key as her brain got sidetracked by the slide of the Doctor’s arms around her waist. Rose grinned as the door finally gave way, stepping inside with the Doctor practically glued to her back.

“Rose,”

Lord, his voice. Nobody had ever made every inch of her skin shiver wi’ the sound of her own name before. She wondered what else he could do to her. Or what she could do to him.

“Doctor,” turning in his arms, Rose just looked up at him a second. He really wanted her. This amazing man, savior of worlds, last of the Time Lords was staring down at her like she was going to vanish right out of his arms. And leave him alone. //Never, Doctor, never.\\\ Rose had to show him she was never leaving. Not ever. Fisting both hands in his hair, Rose dragged the long, lean lines of his body down over hers. “My Doctor,” She couldn’t help a groan at the warm, desperate need of his response. A kiss had never felt like this, ever.

She simply adored the hot press of his lips and the eager dance of his tongue against hers.

And his hands. Long fingers fisted in the back of her shirt, driving a gasp up her throat as he pulled her body up tight against his own. Rose could feel his hearts pounding against her ribs but he still wasn’t close enough. She needed to explore every inch of him.

Her fingers unknotted his tie and shoved at the edges of his trench coat. “Rose,” His fingers caught hers, holding her hands still against his chest. “We don’ need to rush this.”

She heard the laughter before she knew it came from her. Fisting both hands in his shirt front, Rose arched against his hips, trembling at the hard length of him pressing into her stomach. The shaking only increased as those gorgeous hands clutched at her hips to keep her pressed tight. His breath shuddered past his lips. “Doctor, if we’re not naked and in a bed in one ‘ell of a rush, one of us is gonna have bruises from the floor grating.” Curling both arms around his neck, Rose arched into him, groaning against his lips. “So, Doc, what’s it gonna be?”

She loved that smile, that bubbling joy smile covered in heat. “It’s gonna be fantastic, I think.” Rose had the time to smile back before he drove the breath from her lungs by swinging her up into his arms. “Fact, I’m sure of it.”

So was she. His kisses had already melted her bones. Could only imagine what the rest of him could feel like. Time to get started. He was walking, she was working on his shirt buttons. Leaning up, Rose nibbled and kissed at the line of his throat, pleased when his step faltered. //That’s it, Doctor, feel me.\\\

000

She was giving him a heart attack, both hearts, lips teasing his throat and fingers warming his chest. Making it hard to think, hard to walk, hard to remember where his room was. Harder still to remember why he shouldn’t lay her on the floor right here and strip every inch of fabric off her beautiful skin. “Rose, darlin’, please…” //Oh, my brilliant girl.\\\ That simply genius thing his Rose did to his collarbone with the edge of her teeth stole his ability to talk, to move.

“Please, what, Doctor?” Her breath moved up his skin to ghost over his cheek, so close to lips that already missed hers. “What is it you want?”

//You, Rose, only you.\\\ Spreading a hand wide between her shoulder blades, he pulled her closer. “A kiss.”

“Only one?” Her smile matched his sudden laugh until both disappeared as his lips captured hers. He invaded the sweet warmth inside her mouth, both hands helplessly rubbed up the smooth curves of her body to press every gorgeous inch of her closer. //Rose,\\\ It was only when her hips arched against his that he realized something. On its own, his body had pinned Rose against the corridor wall, hitching her knee over his hip.

“Rose,” Her hips shifted, rocking and rubbing against his, stealing his breath and his control. “One kiss, one billion kisses.” He stole one more kiss, hands helping her legs wrap around his waist to the breathless sound of two groans. “Wouldn’t be enough with you.” He wanted to see her arch and tremble for him, rubbing exploring fingertips up her thigh. //Infernal jeans.\\\ He still got the response he wanted, her legs tightening around him, nails digging into his shoulders and the sweetest little gasp on her lips. They had to go right now, or this desperate Time Lord was going to take his love right here against a wall. “Hold on, Rose.”

“Not lettin’ go, Doc, eve’.” He loved the sound of her laughter. And nearly tripped over his own feet at the glide of her tongue along his pulse. His room was just ahead, with his bed in it. Where he was finally going to strip this lovely girl bare and show her exactly what she did to him. What she’d always had the power to do to him.

The door fell open at his hand, the bed just a few more unsteady steps away. Lifting one hand from her back, he tilted her chin up. “Rose, last chance to change your mind. ‘Cause I’ll never let you go again.”

Her eyes met his, confident and decided, and full of heat. His knees went weak and he lowered her to her feet to keep from dropping her. //Please, Rose, say it…\\\ Her hands slid down his chest to the still fastened buttons on his shirt, opening each one as she stared up at him. “I’m yours, Doctor, I’m not going anywhere.” Rose slipped her fingers inside the fabric to drag heat up his ribs to his neck, pulling him closer. “I want you, Doctor, please.”

There went his control, right out the window. “Rose,” Shirt, suit jacket, and trench coat dropped behind him in a puddle of clothes even as his trembling fingers dove for the zipper of her jacket and pushed it over her shoulders. “Touch me, love, please.” //Mine.\\\ He breathed a low groan into her kiss as her hands warmly covered each of his hearts and her body pressed closer. The kiss deepened as those beautiful hands stroked and explored his chest. It was fantastic, but not near enough. Rose was still covered from neck to heels. And he needed her bare.

A groan breaking the kiss, he smiled down at the way his Rose lifted up on her toes to get his lips back. Maybe a billion kisses wouldn’t be enough for her either. “Shh,” Touching a fascinated finger to her lips, he teased. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you more, ever’thin’. But first…” Leaning down, he slid both hands under her shirt and up her back, skin to smooth skin. “First, I want this off.” The shiver running up and down her back pleased him no end. But then he was greatly distracted by the pale skin glowing under his fingers. “Gorgeous.”

“Doctor?” Only her voice raising his head made the Time Lord realize he’d lost a second or two. Now he was kneeling before his Rose, lips mere inches from that simply delicious looking skin. He shot her a smile, loving the feel of her hands bare on his shoulders, then leaned forward to taste the skin over her heart. Her arms tightened around him and her voice put so much heat into two drawn out syllables. “Doctor,” //That’s it, hold me closer, Rose.\\\ Her knees trembled against his ribs and his hands braced her hips, guiding her to sit on the edge of his bed. His lips trailed up her ribs along the arched line of her throat to lick her pulse. Such beautiful sounds, barely intelligible as his name, were on her lips. Lips that were almost close enough to his.

“Rose,” Rising up on his knees, he pulled that gorgeous skin tight against his bare chest, groaning at the feel of the faint scratch of her bra along his ribs. Almost perfect. And then there was her kiss, absolute perfection. Her lips opening eagerly to his, her hands warmly sliding over his back and shoulders. Her skin, so hot and soft against his ribs, under his fingers. “My sweet Rose,” He needed more. Every little bit of her, his precious girl. 

000

He was giving her a heart attack. The Doctor was melting her brain with the caring stroke of his hands over her skin and the urgent need of his kiss. “My sweet Rose,” Then he melted her bones with the slow drag of her bra straps down her arms. Long fingers slid the cloth aside and stole her ability to breathe. “Rose,” Helpless before the need in his voice, she arched into the touch of his hands and dug nails into his shoulders to keep herself from collapsing into a puddle around his knees. And from the look in his eyes, she was going to need a whole lot more than this grip to manage it.

She needed to give this feeling back to him. Even if that meant losing the touch of those hands for a bit. “Doctor,” Her hands slid along his ribs, headed for his belt. She sipped a groan off his lips as he arched into her fingers at his waist band and his hands clenched against her waist. “I want these off, now.” Unbuckling his belt, Rose reveled in the desperate, urgent need of his kiss and the tight grip of his arms.

Suddenly he pulled back, hands catching hers with his zipper still closed. //Damn him.\\\ “Not yet, Rose.” His smile, just inches from her lips, made her breath catch. “I’ve got some explorin’ to do first.” His goal seemed to be keeping her from breathing at all as those fingers tilted her chin up. “I need more of you, sweet Rose.” Yup, he didn’t want her to breathe, dragging his lips down her throat. Hands stroked up her back to guide her arms around his neck. “I need a taste.”

Rose fisted her hands in his hair and fought for a breath before his lips closed around the aching peak of her breast. “Ah… Doctor… please.” On its own, her back arched helplessly, her legs tightening around his hips. She’d never tell him not to lick something again because this felt… bloody fantastic. His tongue fluttered and stroked over her skin. His hands pressed her closer, clinging to the curve of her hips as his body leaned into hers. 

The next thing Rose knew, she was flat on her back among his pillows with his body laying warm and close between her legs. Those lips were still making breathing difficult as he kissed and licked his way across her chest to her other breast. “You… are… so delicious, Rose.” She adored this, the feel of his hair in her hands and his skin against hers. Rose loved the sound of his voice and the touch of his hands and the need pouring off him. The Doctor wanted her, needed her this much.

And he was still half-dressed. Way past time to change that. Rose leaned down to breathe a groan in his ear. “Doctor,” Running both hands down the long, lean lines of his back to his belt, she hooked her fingers through the leather and pulled his hips hard against her own with an arch and a sigh. His hands trembled against her hips, the grip tightening to keep her from moving. Such a beautiful sound on his lips. “I want these off, now, Doctor, and you better get mine off, too.”

“Rose…” His lips assaulted hers before he managed to pull back and reach for her shoes. “Brilliant idea, my lady.” She loved that smile and the way his hair fell over his eyes as his fingers fought her laces and socks. Then those hands stroked up her legs and it was all Rose could do not to stop the undressing process with yet another kiss. “I like this plan, but let’s get yours first.”

Fisting her hands in the sheets, she arched to help the slide of clothes down her legs. “Hurry, Doctor.” The fabric cleared her toes and he was just too far away. Rose sat up and reached for his belt again, his groan brushing her ear and his fingers clenching on her shoulders. “I’ve got some explorin’ to do.”

Button and zipper gave way as the Doctor struggled to stay on his knees and leaned closer. “Rose, please.”

“Shh, Doc. You said we don’ need to hurry.” She brushed a kiss against his lips, fully enjoying his breathless groan before he stopped her breath with the urgent invasion of his kiss. His fingers stroked up her throat to cup her jaw and angle her lips up. She got lost in the desperate dance of his tongue, hands stalled and clenched in the fabric of his pants. 

“For all that is beautiful in this universe, hurry, Rose. Please!” Rose smiled against his gasping lips and gave them both what they wanted: contact. Fingers slid, closed around the hard length of him, stroked, explored. Treasured the harsh rasp of sound muttered against her lips. “Oh, yes, Rose!”

This was everything beautiful in the universe, right here in this bed.

000

Damn, but he loved this girl. //Beautiful Rose,\\\ Loved her mind, the quick, clever turn of her thoughts. Loved the edge on her tongue, the wit and joke of her. Loved her bravery and sympathy, the strength of her heart and courage. Loved every curve of all her smiles.

Especially this one. He simply adored her lips smiling against his own breathless ones. He loved her hands finally slipping past the fabric to bury him in the heated stroke of her skin against his. “Oh, yes, Rose!”

His hands clenched even tighter on her shoulders for balance as his body arched helplessly into her touch. His Rose was very effectively stripping him of all his control with the strong, careful grip of her fingers.

He had to… he had to give her this feeling before she shattered him with those gorgeous hands and adoring lips. Force of will alone let him catch her wrists and guide them to the pillows as he laid her back on the bed. “Doctor, I wan’…”

He smiled almost against her lips, pressing his body happily along hers. Her hips shifted against his, driving wordless sounds from two sets of lungs. “What, Rose, what is it you want?”

She smiled, legs moving to circle his waist with a tight grip. “Anything I want?” Her hands shifted loose from his, sliding along his arms to rub over the heavy double-beat in his chest, torturing him.

“’Course, anythin’,” Kissing a line along her throat, he nuzzled her pulse and pressed closer just to feel her shiver against every inch of his skin. “Anythin’ for my Rose.”

She was gorgeous beneath him, the warmth of her skin finally bare against his, the arch and rub of her hips under his. That smile. “I wan’ a kiss, Doctor, a billion kisses more, and you inside me.” Her lips caught his, fingers trailing through his hair. He lost himself in her kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair to keep her close. Closer. It was what he wanted too, a billion kisses and to be inside his brave and beautiful girl. “I wan’ you, Doctor.”

“You got me, Rose.” He gave her another kiss, sliding hungry fingers up the inside of her thigh. A helpless sound escaped him at the slick heat he found and the gorgeous trembling of every muscle in her body. //More.\\\ “And I need you so much, Rose.” His fingers pressed and stroked, eyes locked on her face to detail her response. He needed to watch her melt with need, to feel her dig nails into his skin, to call out his name as every muscle in her beautiful body squeezed him.

Like her nails were digging into his shoulders and her thighs were tightening against his ribs right now. //That’s it, my Rose, more.\\\ He was going to get bruises from her heels on his back and he couldn’t bring himself to mind at all. “Doctor… ah… please.” Pressing deeper, he kissed his own name off her lips and flicked his fingertips over the sensitive spot deep inside her. She felt amazing, hot and wet around his fingers, her hips arching, her hands clutching at his back, her body begging against his.

“Rose,” He leaned closer, needing to watch it on her face as her eyes fell closed and her neck arched back. “So beautiful,” Her breath caught and her teeth sunk into her lip, a gorgeous sound in her throat drew him down to lick that arched line just to feel the vibration of her skin. 

Then it was his turn to groan low in his throat. Fingers sliding around him, warm and tight, followed by her voice in his ear. “Now, Doctor, it’s time.”

//Yes,\\\ He had to see her face when he finally joined his body to hers. He needed to feel and see and touch as much of her as possible. He needed her to know how much he loved her. “My Rose, yes,” Gathering her closer, he cupped one hand against her jaw and brushed a soft kiss to her lips. Only when her eyes were locked to his and her hands were warm on his skin did he press carefully inside. She was… she felt… //Like home.\\\ 900 years of loneliness and loss and right now he was home. Here in Rose Tyler’s arms, holding her close, and feeling the hitch in her breathing and the strength of her grip. //My beautiful Rose.\\\

000

//Doctor,\\\ She couldn’t breathe around the feeling of him finally sliding home, couldn’t look away from the intense heat in his eyes. And she didn’t want to. This was exactly what Rose wanted, his hands on her skin, his muscles under her fingers. The hard length of him moving inside her. His kiss. “Doctor…” Trailing her fingers through his hair, Rose brought his gasping lips down to hers. “You feel so…” Words failed and she tried to say it with the stroke of her tongue and an arch of her hips. 

He seemed to understand, groaning the word “Fantastic,” into her mouth as his hips caught the rhythm of hers.

This was exactly what she’d wanted, what she’d asked for. A billion kisses and the feel of him inside her. Hard, deep and her Doctor holding her so close and desperately.

It was fantastic. It was perfection. It was those amazing fingers on her skin as his lips worshipped at hers. It was… “Doctor, please.” Gasping against his lips, Rose tried to pull him even closer, legs tightening around his hips.

“Yes, my Rose.” His voice rumbled in her ear as his hands stroked up the skin of her back. “I’ve got you, my love.” His Rose gasped and groaned into his lips as he shifted his hips against hers. The angle changed, driving a breathless gasp up her throat at the sudden pressure against nerves she’d never known she had. //Oh, Doctor.\\\ Rose felt her nails sinking into his back as every inch of her body arched into his. She felt him smile against her lips. “Right there, Rose, reach for it.”

Lord she loved that smile. And the look in his eyes as he watched her face. And the tender stroke of his fingers along her cheek. She adored the feel of his body against and inside hers. “So close, my Doctor, please.” Every thrust pushed Rose just a little closer to that golden, shining edge. So close and she could see that gold in his eyes. She could feel it in his hands as they rubbed up her thighs to angle her hips against his, pressing deeper. Gloriously deeper. “Fantastic, Doctor.”

“Yes, Rose,” He seared her nerves with a sweet, urgent kiss. “So beautiful, so perfect, my girl.” Those gorgeous hands rubbed down her thighs, guiding her knees up his ribs as his hips thrust harder, faster against hers. “Love you, I love you, my Rose, need you.”

//Doctor?\\\ She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak around the rush of feelings in her throat. //You really love me…\\\ Rose was drowning in gold, clinging to his shoulders as pleasure crashed through her. Every inch of her body tightened and shook in his arms, her voice helplessly calling out. “Doctor!” 

“Rose, oh my Rose!” She felt the last helpless thrusts of his hips before he collapsed into her arms with a low, harsh sound. //Yes, Doctor.\\\

She loved this, loved the feel of him warm and relaxed against her. The feel of his breath on her neck and arms tight around her ribs. His hearts racing in time with her own. Forcing her nails open, Rose rubbed her fingertips over his shoulders and up into his hair, slowly relearning to breathe. //Love you, my Doctor.\\\ And as soon as she had enough air in her lungs, Rose was going to tell him. Watch his gorgeous eyes as he heard the words. She wanted to see him believe it.

That breath half-caught as he shifted, kissing up the line of her throat. He followed the thought guidance of her fingers in his hair, moving closer and closer to her lips. His eyes met hers and Rose gave him a helpless smile. “Hello,” 

He smiled back, eyes flicking to her mouth. “Hello, Rose.” The kiss was everything his smile promised, soft and sweet and warm. His hand cupped her cheek, long fingers heating her skin.

She could feel his love, taste it. Now she just needed to say it. “Doctor, look at me.” Rose waited for his eyes to meet hers, running fingers through his hair. “I love you, my Doctor, I love you so much.”

His eyes went serious, searching her face as his arms tightened around her. //Please, Doctor.\\\ A heartbeat, two, three later, pure bubbling joy filled his face, a smile taking over his lips. “Fantastic,” Rose got lost in the sudden and desperate kiss, adoring the way his hearts sped up against her chest and his lips worshipped hers. He believed. He knew and was still here in her arms, holding her tight. The universe didn’t collapse, shatter, or rip in two just to keep them apart. 

“And I love you, Rose Tyler, far more than I ever meant to.” Those arms held her closer as he rolled to his back, tucking her body tight against his chest, one strong hand cupping her jaw for another kiss and the incredibly intense gaze of his eyes. “I tried so hard not to fall for you. I fought to keep you close without letting you in. But I couldn’t, Rose, I couldn’t keep you out. You are everything I will ever need in this universe or any other. You steal my control, you always have.” 

He was stealing her control, stripping it from her very bones. The look on his face, the emotion in every single word on his lips… Rose couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do a damn thing but hold him tighter and hope he could read her soul in her eyes. He always could. “Doctor…”

“Shh, let me, please.” Long fingers stroked across her lips, his eyes flicking down to meet them there filled with soft heat. Clearly a billion kisses really wouldn’t be enough for him either. “I need to tell you, need to finally stop hiding.” He groaned low in his throat when she bit her lip, reaching up for a quick, deep kiss they both needed more than air. “I love you, Rose, love you with everything I am, all of me. I’m yours, every single second, every century, every heart beat. I’m yours.” 

She was crying, tears dripping down her face to mingle with his as she leaned down for a soft, sweet kiss. Only after drinking in the taste of his kiss and the grip of his hands in her hair was Rose able to draw in a shaky breath. “You’re mine and I’m never, ever giving you back. You’re mine, Doctor. My Doctor.” Rose rubbed her thumb back and forth over his lips fighting her need for another kiss long enough to speak. He needed to know exactly how she felt, exactly how much it meant to her that he’d finally, finally stopped hiding. She needed to show him that she understood and appreciated how difficult it was for him to open up, to let her in. And that she was never, ever leaving him. “I love you, Doctor, with all of me. I love you with every breath in my body, every ounce of my soul. You’re my everything and I’m never leaving you. I’m yours, forever.”

“My Rose, my precious Rose.” Now there was no fighting anything. Air was so much less important than answering him. Rose threw herself into the tight grip of his arms and the hot depths of his kiss. This was heaven, right here in his arms.

000

It was quiet and still. And at any other time in his 900 years, those two things made him restless. Made him twitch to move and talk and see and experience. To travel. Always going somewhere else to experience something new. Never standing still. 

But not right now. In this moment he was more than happy to stay right here. To stay quiet and still. Because of her. Rose Tyler, his precious Rose was curled up against his chest, wrapped in his arms, fast asleep with a little smile on her face. His Rose was holding him, skin to soft skin along every gorgeous inch of her body. His Rose was sleeping in his arms after giving him the most wonderful gift in the universe. Her. He could happily spend the rest of eternity right here in this bed if only Rose would stay in it with him. 

The Doctor breathed in the scent of her hair and cuddled her closer against his hearts. She wasn’t close enough. Not even completely naked in his bed and in his arms after she’d held him inside her body. He couldn’t ever get Rose close enough. Biology didn’t truly allow two living beings to become one. But Rose kissing him as he slid every aching inch of himself into the warm sweet heaven of her… almost felt like they could slip into each other’s skin and stay there. 

“My precious Rose,” He nuzzled a couple of kisses into the curve of her neck and tried to tell his body once again that he shouldn’t wake her up to try defying the laws of biology… again, that his love was human and needed her sleep. She was a simply amazing human, with more heart, courage, and spine than anyone he’d ever met. But that didn’t mean he should test her endurance because he simply could not get enough of her. 

“Hmm, my Doctor,” Rose made a low humming sound and slid her knee up the outside of his thigh before pressing even closer along his hungry skin and tightening her arms around his neck. //Rose, I’m trying to be good here.\\\ He gritted his teeth but lost a little bit of control over his hands. Those fingers acted on their own to rub down the soft, smooth line of her back to the curve of her hips. He was helpless to keep himself from pulling her tighter against the front of his hips. Her body rocked a little in his arms, trying to shift higher against him with a soft little sound. It was only then that his brain finally registered the change in her breathing. //That’s my clever girl.\\\

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” 

She giggled. She giggled against his shoulder and he’d never felt better in his life. And then Rose, amazing as she was, somehow upped the ante. She rested her hands over his hearts and set him on fire with the heat in her eyes. “So are you, Doctor. Wide awake and… up… before the crack of dawn.” The mere sight of her teeth sinking into her lip and the flick of her eyes down his body meant her words were even truer than the moment she spoke them. 

His hands curled around her waist, guiding her up across his hips for the fluttering of her eyelids. He’d gone decades without a response like this, but Rose… Rose had him responding faster and more frequently then he’d dreamed possible. And every time, she smiled at him like he was giving her the world in a birthday present. And then she went about trying to slip inside his skin even as he happily buried himself inside her as deep as he could get.

Of course he’d danced before, he was over 900 years old, but it had never, ever felt like this. He’d never felt like a teenager before. The Doctor wasn’t the only one in this bed with the ability to control time. “We’re floating in the time vortex. There is no dawn in here.” 

Her smile only widened, her hips rocking over his in time with a dual little groan. “Hmm, then there’s no reason for us to rush out of bed, now is there?” Her hands ran up and down his chest, resting low on his stomach to brace the next arch and rock of their bodies. 

She expected him to speak and he didn’t want to disappoint her. Even if she was trying to overwhelm even a dual vascular system with only her touch and a smile. “No reason to rush anything, love. We have all the time in the universe.” The Doctor believed every word he said, but his skin was of a different mind. He needed to feel her, needed every single inch of her beautiful body against his, right this very second. He was starving for her kiss. “Come down here, Rose, I need a kiss. I need your kiss.” 

“Anything for my Doctor.” He loved the heat in her voice. He wrapped both arms tight around her waist as his precious Rose leaned down and gave him a smile before she succeeded in surpassing his body’s need for air. 

There was absolutely nowhere else in the whole of existence that he’d rather be. “Fantastic,”

000


End file.
